


All might one shot

by KeshKringe



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, all might - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeshKringe/pseuds/KeshKringe
Summary: An all might one shot
Relationships: All might and OC





	All might one shot

"Hey Toshi I seen you have a new neighbour"  
Nemuri commented to the symbol of peace.

"Hey Midnight, yeah they moved in over the weekend"

"She's pretty cute, maybe you should introduce yourself" the woman said wiggling her brows

"How do you know what she looks like?"  
All might was confused how the hell did she know what his neighbour looked like he hadn't even seen them, he didn't even know it was a she.

"She's a new teacher here, a spring chicken she's 23 she's quite smart and did mention cute" with that Nemuri left giggling

___________________________________

Well maybe I should introduce myself it can't hurt we are neighbours and colleges after all

*Knock knock* 

"Hey All might you coming to class? Kids have that new combat teacher today"

"Yes hi Aizawa I'll be there in a moment"

Aizawa and I walked to ground beta with the kids of 1A and there she was, she was cuter than Nemuri said! She was beautiful.

"Hi Y/n, L/n I'm Shota Aizawa also I'm class 1A's home room teacher" 

"You’re Eraserhead right? Nice to meecha"

She smiled and flung her hand towards Shota I was mesmerised.

"And no mistaking who you are big guy!"  
I was snapped out of my trance by a jab to the shoulder

"Huh what?"

"I said no mistaking who you are"

"Oh no I guess not I'm kinda a big deal"

Shit! Why did I say it like that

"Haha that you are! I'm Y/n, L/n……"  
She turned to the group and stated.

"You can all call me either Y/n or Nova, I'm too young for all of that formal nonsense"

"Wait your the Sunny hero Nova!!!!"  
Of course young Midoriya starts fanboying.  
"Youngest Australian hero and NO1 Hero in the southern hemisphere with the most saves in her region and runs the most Australian agencies"

"That's me kiddo, you know your stuff! Impressive, do you know what my quirk is and how it works?"

"Miss Nova you don't need to entertain this, Midoriya can wait"  
Aizawa said sounding bored

"Oh but I wanna see if he knoooows"

She's so cute!!!! Wait nope not going to think like this…… 

"Come now Aizawa let her have her fun"  
I said backing up the young Hero

"Fine hurry up, I'm going to nap, leave me be unless I'm absolutely needed or class is over!"  
Aizawa grumbled as he got in his sleeping bag and sat against the tree near the ground beta entrance.

"Go on buddy"  
She said smiling like a goofball

"Well it's powered or relys on UV but you basically harness the power of the Sun at first people thought it was lava but later you found that it was more powerful in high UV so you figured you were actually producing a substance just like the surface of the sun or..  
Or like a star and you can also fly! Like a shooting star and being in Australia where the UV is strong you were near unbeatable but you rely heavily on artificial UV at night because you become weakened and your quirk has more serve drawbacks at night but during the day your only draw back is sunburn and muscle strain but you trained for that for years……."

"Haha ok ok ok you really do know a lot buddy and basically got it all spot on missed a few things but you've impressed me again"

"Well now let's get to battling"  
I said I felt this lesson would get nowhere.

"Yes of course sorry All might"  
Nova said blushing 

"You will be in groups of two, choose who you want to be with and battle in a capture the flag but no quirks!"

"I thought this was damn Hero battle training"

"Well if you bloody well let me finish, not every battle will be suitable for every situation, what's your quirk?"

"Explosions!!!"

"So what would happen in say a gas plant, or a drug den?"

Wow she actually got young Bakugo to be quiet

"Let's go then!"

She walked off and the kids trailed behind, she was spunky, beautiful, strong Nemuri was right with her insinuations. 

The students picked their partners and started their class, Y/n had them all go at once as they also would have to dodge civilians and she had one of each pairing hold the flag so they were always moving. 

We were watching in the control room.

**Y/n POV**

Im standing next to almighty omg!!!!!  
Settle Y/n god sake woman

"So Miss Nova why move to Japan?"

"Well I decided I needed a change I guess, my family has all passed away except for my brother who's traveling the world, I got out of a real bad relationship toxic friends all that jazz so I promoted my best and brightest sidekicks employed some managers so my agencies would stay running and decided to be a teacher for a few years and we'll I'm a huge fan of yours so I decided to try my luck at getting a gig at UA"

"Oh you're a fan hey?"

"Heh heh yeah you're always smiling and positive even in situations where I know you'd be shitting yourself I admire that and try my best to emulate that"

"Well by the ramblings of young Midoriya I dare say your doing ok"

"That's a huge compliment from you!" 

I turned to the no1 hero  
He's even more handsome up close!

"let's go to the roof I need some natural UV after unpacking I forgot to turn on my lights last night so I'm running low" the movement made me dizzy and I started to fall backwards

"Oh shit!"

I didn't hit the ground  
Oh crap!

"Let me help"

All might had grabbed me, he… he was holding me to his chest of shit my head's going to explode omg I'm glowing omfg this is so embarassing!

"Miss Nova you're glowing!"

"Ummm yeah instead of blushing I glow, god in so embarrassed sorry for making you save me"

He looked down at me and shifted so he could pick me up bridal style and headed to the roof

"It's nothing happy to help"  
All might lingered close to my face for longer than needed lordy I wanted to kiss him

We got to the roof and I started taking in the sun 

"Umm All might this is kind of embarrassing but I absorb better when the sun hits my skin directly so umm I need to take off most of my outer suit" 

"Oh oh ummm I'll pop you down and head back" 

"it's nothing revealing I just needed to be put down, actually it's very similar to the girl with the black pony tail" 

I started taking off my outer suit. I'm used to doing this so I don't think it's a huge deal my outer suit was basically a white skin tight heavy duty it looked kind of like a sexy astronaut suit to be honest. And my inner suit was a playsuit made from the same material exposing what skin possible. While I didn't think it was a big deal I turned to see All might starting and nose bleeding.

"Ummm All might you ok?"

"Come out for drinks with me and some of the other teachers tonight"

"Huh? What why me?"

"I don't know but I feel like I need to know you more and well joining our weekly sessions will be great for that." All might said rushed

"Haha ok but warning you I'm a flirty drunk!"

"HA HA HA I'd like to see that, I'll pick you up at 8 I don't drink so I'm the designated driver"

"Considering I live next door I can just meet you at your car" 

"Haha you know about that?"

"Yeah, Midnight told be before I was even accepted for the job also there's no need to hold up this form if you don't need too Nezu told me all about your situation seeing as I'd be working closely with you, to take on some of the workload from you as the kids quirks grow" 

"I see, I would of like to have had a say but I guess if he trusts you" 

"Yeah I was shocked he told me too"

"Well now that you know feel free to call me Toshinori outside of school or while I'm in my weakened state"

"Well you better call me Y/n then!"

"Deal"

******Time skip******

"Hey Toshinori"

"Hey Miss N….. I mean Y/n"

"I hope I'm not over or underdressed I haven't finished unpacking"

I was wearing some ripped jeans, plain slip on sneakers, a plain top and a leather jacket 

"You look great"

Did he just blush!!!

We headed off to the bar club place whatever it was I didn't take too much notice I was way too distracted by the fact I was in a car with All might!!!!

We picked up Nemuri, Hizashi and Shota they insisted on first name basis.

"You three already started! No fair!" 

"I got single shots!!"  
Nemuri said handing me 4 shots out of her bag

"Hahaha I think I love you Nemuri!!!"

"How many have you had"

"Umm I'm on 8, Hizashi is on 7 and Shota's had 2" she said both of us looking at the scruffy man disappointed.

"Well I don't wanna fall behind! Got another 4?"

"Girl your wild!!!"  
Hizashi said, attempting not to shatter the windows of the car.

"You're really going to shoot all 8 now?" A worried Toshinori asked.

"What? Yeah this is nothing"

And I shot all 8 in succession with the tipsy trio assisting in the opening of sealed shots.

"Y/n I don't care what you say your my new best friend" Nemuri shouted at me.

"Absolutely no protest here babe!!" 

We finally got to our destination and walked in.  
We stayed for about 2 hours until we got kicked out thanks to Hizashi and his karaoke killing quirk.

"Well now what?"  
Nemuri asked almost heart broken

"Well I have duty free booze but my house is still half packed"

"Let's go to mine. I've got enough rooms for us to crash and a decent karaoke machine that won't break after one song" Hizashi said growling the last bit towards the bar.

"Well it's settled as long as you're willing to drive us Toshinori?" I asked my favourite designated driver

"I'm all for it" 

"Oh thank you my hero!"  
I lunged on him kissing his face about 100 times. He let me hang off him till we got to the car Aizawa took the front seat this time and it was me Nemuri and Hizashi in the back.

We went to mine to get provisions the others came in to help, I had two boxes of energy drink and about 8 bottles of spirits they grabbed some and headed to the car it was just me and Toshinori inside I turned off all the lights and went to walk out and ran in to him and almost tripped over 

"Oh sugar, sorry handsome looks like I'm falling for you" omfg Y/n you should not attempt pick up while drunk!!!

"Hahaha it's quite alright"

We stood there looking at each other and it stupid drunk arse decided to kiss him shit I went to pull away but he grabbed me and pulled me back in deepening the kiss and then he pulled away

"The others will pester us if we don't hurry up"  
He said cupping my face

We got to the car and headed to Hizashi's house. The trip was filled with my and Nemuri playing kiss, marry, kill.

"Ok ok now out of us three, me, Shota and Hizashi. She asked me

"Hmmmm kiss you" this got a look from the two drunk males their minds going to the gutter

"Kill Shota, sorry" 

"And marry Hizashi" this had the loud blonde fist pumping the air

"But I'd divorce him for being to loud and then run off and marry Toshinori" Toshinori could wipe the grin off his face.

We arrived at Hizashi's house 

"Help yourselves to the alcohol" 

"Y/n why do you have so much anyway?"  
Shota asked

"Well thanks to my quirk I need to drink lots in a short time to get drunk because my body burns up the alcohol quicker because I run so hot"

"Yeah you do"  
Hizashi said attempting to flirt

"Hizashi no!!"  
Shota spat

"Hizashi yes!!!"  
The loudmouth responded picking me up and dancing with me.

"Karaoke time?" 

We played karaoke and drank I actually managed to get Toshinori to dance with me after a bit Nemuri winked at me and then at the right time pushed me so I'd land on top of Toshinori luckily we landed on the couch  
He sat back trying to help me up but my party goblin took over and before I could stop myself I was straddling him. Nemuri making sure to keep eyes off us.

"Is this ok? I don't want to take advantage of you being drunk"

"Yes it's fine, I'll be sober in about 20 minutes and I can promise you I'll still want you"

"Even like this? Weak?" 

I decided to use actions to show him I'm fine with him in anyway I can get him and I kissed him deeply and he responded with passion. I needed this man in my life and he wanted me even if it was just for now I was happy with that. 15 minutes passed and I was almost sober.

"Woohoo get it Toshinori!!!!!!"  
Hizashi yelled from behind Nemuri's hand 

"Get a room!!"  
Shota groaned almost asleep on the floor.

"Which room is for us Hizashi?"  
Toshinori asked I was surprised by his boldness

"Third door buddy"  
Hizashi replied 

Toshinori puffed up into his All might form and carried me towards the room legs either side of his waist

"I knew those two would fall in love at first sight"  
I heard Nemuri squeal as we left the lounge as she turned up the music.

Toshinori reached out and opened the door shutting it with his foot his hand were everywhere and then he grabbed my ass, I pulled away from his slightly

"Are you sure you want this Toshinori? We only met today I'm not saying I don't want to because I do but I'd also like to be with you not just for tonight seeing you sparked something and I wanna see where it'll go"

"Y/n I do I want this so badly and I'd also like to see what would happen if you were to become my girlfriend, I felt that spark too the moment I saw you" he said cupping my face with one hand still firmly grasping my ass.

"How incredibly cliche!" 

"Very cliche"

We stopped talking and just stared the sexual tension building up again Toshinori slammed his lips into mine our tongues dancing around the other my hands were in his hair nails digging in slightly this earnt a groan from him he put me down and took my clothes off restraining his urge to just rip them off he then took his off both of us taking in the view of each other in our Underwear.

"Shit a condom"  
The giant of a man grunted

"Im on birth control so if you're ok with going without we can?"

I didn't have to ask twice he grabbed me kissing me again carrying me over to the bed he kissed my neck and down my body he caught my underwear in his teeth and dragged them off I then took off my bra while he freed his member from his boxers.

"Fuck I'm going to die and that's the weapon that kills me"

Toshinori blushed and crawled on the bed hovering above me he kissed me softly this time as his hands wandering down towards my slicked entrance slowly using his broad fingers to spread and enter my womanhood hitting the right spot instantly causing my back to arch and a moan to leak from my throat

"Y/n you ready for another"  
He whispered into my ear I could only nod. He was driving me insane.  
The pleasure out weighting the pain not that I hated a bit of pain, he pumped me firmly 

"I feel you getting tighter I want you to cum on my fingers"  
This sexy side of Toshinori was not something I expected but something I definitely welcomed  
He continued to pump me watching my face he got quicker as I wrapped tighter around him until he sent me over the edge. He kept his fingers inside me while I rode out my high.

"Im going to fuck you now Y/n this is your last chance to back out"

I nodded still euphoric after my release

He rested the tip at my entrance rubbing against me covering himself with my wetness before grabbing me under the small of my back lifting me slightly before slowly beginning to enter the man was huge there's no way he would fit his entirety into me.

I stretched over him, he took it easy letting my body get used to the massive intrusion. I was a moaning mess just from him entering me he was groaning as the tight cavern he was making his way into.

"Your so small and tight around me Y/n"  
He finally got as far as he could before he started to thrust into my core it was slow at first and slowly my body eventually got used to his enormity.

"Toshi go mng go harder please"

"Im a bit off my game Y/n if do that I won't last long"

"Then use me as you need if I'm going to be your girlfriend we will have plenty of time to work on stamina" 

He shifted to the side of the bed holding me above himself he held me close and whispered into my ear.

"Be Careful what you wish for Y/n"

And with that he held me with his enormous hands holding my torso and did what I told him to do, he went hard and fast picking me up and slamming me down on his giant cock I felt him get bigger as he got closer I was almost coming undone the speed force and position, he had me in such a way my moans were now silent.

"C...come with me T… Toshi"

A few more pumps and we both found our release he thrusted a few more times coming down he lifted me up kissing me allowing himself to leave my core I moaned as he left me feeling empty and incomplete. He got a towel and cleaned me up and then himself.

"Y/n I was serious you know”

"About what?"

"Being my girlfriend, but let me take you out on a date first" 

"Sounds like a good plan"

"Let's sleep and sneak out in the morning"  
Toshinori said with a sly smirk powering down into his weakens form

"Another good idea, you got me beat, I was not prepared for that"

I threw on my underwear and t-shirt and climbed into bed, Toshinori put his boxers on and jumped in cozying up to me arm around my waist tracing small circles on my stomach sending me to sleep.

"Good night Y/n"


End file.
